True confessions of Sakura Haruno
by xNightShadowx
Summary: Sasuke is the new Transfer student and he got an eye on Sakura. The festy,dont care about anything,pink haired girl. With his cocky attitude and her temper, lets just say high school is hell. Rating might change.


**Whats up people! Yeah I'm back with another fic,a high school fic. I'm sorry if all I do is write about Sasuke and Sakure but...I love them and they are the perfect couple in my eyes. If anyone what me a write a story with another couple,just let me know :). Also if you all don't mind I put some of my own characters in this story,just the teachers. Ok on to the story!**

_Dear Dairy,_

_ I'm not really sure why I'm writting in this,or why I decide to make a dairy in the first place but... you know what,fuck it. I'm writting because I'm bored. brainer a.k.a Ms Forts, is boring the hell out of me. Now whould you look at this,she's staring at me. Sometimes it feels like she's my personal stalker. She's always look at me and take notes in that like book of her's. I bet she knows my blood type,who's my real father, Heck,even my bra size!. Gosh she's so annoying. Now look now she's coming my way. Duces!_

_ Your very own blossom_

I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer because the look on her face was priceless.

_Serve her right,Inner said snickering_

I had to agree,noone told her to be all up in my business and come see what I wrote. She turned to me with a shock face.

"Sakura,what in the world has gotten into you?"She asked holding her chest. I .

"Please go to the office"she said turning her back to me,walking back infront of the classroom. I sighn,but got up and grabed my bag. I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. When I turned my head to the direction the strange feeling was coming onxy clash with emerald green. The transfer student. He smirked, I don't know why but I dont like him. Maybe it's because He walk around here like he owns everything,excepting girls to bow down to him and lick the floor where his feet has been. Stupid men and their ego. I huffed and turn my head away from him and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"You know,that's the 5th time this week"<p>

I was at my locker stuffing and taking things out, while my best friend Ino was talking.

"What?"I ask taking my history text book out. I heard Ino sighn.

"Gosh forehead,the 5th time you went to the office" she said annoyed. I shrugged my shoulders. It really didn't matter to me if I go to the office or not. It's not like my parents,let me rephase that,my mom care's anyway.

"Hey..." Ino suddenly said with an uncertain voice. I raised my eye brown.

"What?" I said turning to her.

"Why is the sexy,fine piece of a man,transfer student coming this way?" She asked. I restain myelf for rolling my eyes at the names she called him,and looked towards the direction she was looking at. My eyes widen. She was right,he was coming this way.

**Oh holly Damn!Please dont come this way! I prayed in my head.**

_Yes! bring your fine piece of as-, I lock inner in a little box and pushed her to a dark coner. Her and her perverted thoughts._

_Your thoughts too! she shouted from,within the box._

**Shut up!**

My thoughts were interupted when I saw He was almost in front of me. He came strolling up to us,I mean me with that nasy,cocky smirk. I growled and amusement glistened in his eyes.

"Hey" He said. Since he came here noone heard him speak before, and I got to amitted his voice was kinda-

_Sexy! inner said _finishing my sentence. I payed no mind to her.

"Hey your self"Ino said.

"What the hell do you want?"I snapped. Ino gasp and punch me lightly on my arm. It caused Him to chuckled(which by the way was a nice sound to hear). Ino turn to him and smiled.

"Sorry about can't controll herself sometimes"She said. I glared at her.

"I can see that"He said causing Ino to giggle. I turned to him and glared.

"Is there something you needed?" I asked cleary annoyed.

"No,not really. Just wanted to tell you,you should think before you act"He the hell!

"What the hell are you talking about?"I asked. He smirk once more and begain to walk away. What the Fuck!

"Hey I'm talking to you!" I yelled. He stopped and turned around.

"Find out your self" He said before dissapearing in the crowd. I stood there dumbfold at what just happen. He came up to me,annoyed me,then walk away giving me a smart,cocky remark. What the hell is his problem?

"Why that little..."I said clenshing my fists.

"He is so cute"

I turn my attention to Ino,to see her in lovely mood.

"Oh brother"I said rolling my eyes. It was just so typical of Ino to start making google eyes at a jerk who probably never give her the time of day.

* * *

><p><strong>There,done with the first chapter. Is it too short? anyway review please and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be posted up in a few days XD.<strong>


End file.
